My Experiments with Music
by I.Tripped.Over.Reality
Summary: iTunes on shuffle. Nine characters waiting for their stories to be told. An author in the mood for some writing. What do you get? An author scribbling down new stories centering around a character each and a random song. Two-shot.
1. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Apollo

**Hi guys,**

**I was bored and I wanted to write short songfics, not long ones, so I did what Starlight Silvernight (who's stories are SO epic… so many reviews, so well written… I dream of being as good as her) did in a story – 6 Songs. I put iTunes onto shuffle after jotting down four characters (I'm experimenting) and then played iTunes and jotted the random story that came to my mind as the music played. Sorry for any messy plot – that will be the reason. **

**Hope you like it :) Review if you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Thalia Grace – Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha<strong>

I was addicted. I had to admit it. I hated it, but it didn't change the facts. I was addicted to Apollo. He was like a drug to me. I thought about him 24x7. He was so different from every other boy I knew. He made me feel so special. I didn't care that he was a playboy, I knew with him, my heart would start racing. His stupid love was my drug.

**2) Apollo – Falling Slowly by Kris Allen**

I saw her shoot an arrow with perfect accuracy. With her spiky halo of black hair – she was beautiful. I didn't know her, but I wanted her all the more for that. She was the Lieutenant of my sister's Hunters, but I didn't care. I needed to know her. She was too compelling. I felt a strange attraction to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

We started talking. I got to know her. And I knew I was falling slowly for her. The more I got to know her, the more I respected and loved her. Yes, loved her. I was falling for real this time. She had suffered so much in her life; I didn't want her suffering more. I wanted her to smile – always. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to be with her forever. But we had time. We were immortal, to a certain degree anyway. Yes, I was a god – but I'd fallen slowly for this girl.

**3) Percy Jackson – Superman by Five for Fighting**

Another quest. Another do this, do that, save the world, blah blah blah. Where was his own time? He was looked up to, he was the savior of Olympus, after all. He couldn't be weak. He couldn't fall to his knees. Didn't heroes have a right to dream about having a family one day? Didn't heroes have the right to plead? Didn't he deserve to have a home with a loving family instead of gods that were just using him for their own petty purposes? He wished he could find a way to lie about a home he'd never see. Because he was going to die this time. He wasn't superman.

**4) Annabeth Chase – Only Hope by Mandy Moore**

Annabeth had been broken by Luke's betrayal. She felt cheated, deceived, hurt and alone. She felt broken beyond repair. Rather, she had felt that way, until Percy entered her life. Now, he was her savior. She wanted to be only his. She had fallen in love again. She had given him her destiny. She had given him all of her – her love, her trust, and she knew he was her only hope. Her only hope of survival.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Its so short! I wonder how Starlight Silvernight wrote such huge paragraphs in mere minutes :O Oh well, I enjoyed it a lot :) Guess I'll be posting more after this.**

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**~ I Tripped Over Reality **


	2. Nico, Rachel, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades

**Hi guys! I had so much fun doing the last… what should I call it. Exercise? Whatever, I did it again. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I guess its become a two-shot now. Maybe I'll continue. **

**It's a load of fun if you try it!**

**I recommend listening to the songs while you read the mini-stories. Plus, most of the music in this batch is pretty cool :D**

**Thank you twinarchers717 and shadowchild613 for adding this story to your Favourite Stories lists!**

**Thank you twinarchers717 for adding this story to your Story Alert list! (Its almost like you'd predicted I'd continue!)**

**Special thanks to HermesPotter for reviewing as you always do! Yeah, Percy's song totally fits him, if you remove the last bit about 'I'm just a man in a big red sheet…' Have you heard Superman? And :D I can't wait for Tuesday! :)**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies for this chapter and the previous one. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the songs mentioned here.**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Nico di Angelo – Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse<strong>

Tonight was perfect. He stood by Thalia, his hand in hers. She had quit the hunt for him and he was glad to be here with her. Tomorrow, there was a war. They'd both probably die, but they were hanging by a moment together. Nico wanted to know everything – everything about her, and as she told him, he was falling even more in love with her. He was letting go of all past restraints. He was desperate to change enough to deserve her. But they only had one night. He was hanging by a moment with her.

**2) Rachel Elizabeth Dare – What About Now by Chris Daughtry**

She sat next to him as they both stared at the sun setting over the sea. And she was debating with herself.

What about now? What about today? What if he was making her all that she was meant to be? What if they really loved each other? What if it was lost behind words that they never found? She had to tell him, before it was too late…

But then a black Pegasus appeared. Her heart sank. He had to go. She was never going to get her opportunity. But she had a few moments to hold on to and she wasn't going to waste them. She leaned in and kissed him. He appeared stunned. She knew she may never know what he felt for her. She may never know if he lived or died. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She watched as he soared away into the sky, his eyes trained on her…

**3) Zeus – The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson**

He saw her for the first time. She was gorgeous. Her high heels made him feel feverish – they were so sexy. He loved everything about her, the groove of her walk, her talk, her dress. She was his sister, but it didn't matter. The way she made him feel overpowered all else. She turned him on – made him feel so in love. He promised her he'd do anything to keep her happy if she loved him forever. His lonely days were finally gone. He just needed her to kiss him and tell him she loved him and he was in ecstasy. She knocked him over his feet – he felt so strongly for her. He wanted her to be his. Really, the way she made him feel was crazy.

**4) Poseidon – Flop Culture by FM Static**

Poseidon switched the radio on – and shut it off again. The music was absolute crap. Some girl was singing about how she couldn't choose which seat in a bus to sit in. It was crazy.

He remembered his young days – the time he liked to think of as his teenage years (because of the good music). He wondered what happened to Michael Jackson. Oh, right. He died. What a shame. Why did MTV have acting rather than music? Where was Axl from Guns and Roses telling them to have Patience? (He remembered listening to the song when people would take infuriatingly long to bring his beloved Seaweed juice to him) Where was the rhythm? The fancy costumes? The white gloves and zipper coats? Poseidon sighed. If only they could bring the Beatles back to rock it one more time, they could turn this mess around, one beat at a time. The world's scenario was terrible right now. Bah! Look a the current pop crap! Avril Lavigne was on the cover of Maxim for Zeus' sake! Singers like _Britannica Spheres _(Or was it Britney Spears?) were covering songs like _Satisfaction_!

It was killing him softly – all this Flop Culture.

**5) Hades – Ignorance by Paramore**

So, I'm the god of the Underworld. You don't like me? Well I guess I'll live my own life, thank you very much. So, Olympus is under attack. What do I care? I don't want to listen to your sad songs; I don't want to feel your pain. You treated me like a stranger – well then its nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out. Yeah, we swore in ichor that we'd stick together and help each other. That was before you treated me like shit. Now, Ignorance is your new best friend. In fact, this is the best thing that could've happened, any longer and I wouldn't have made it to sanity. Its not a war, no, I don't want to fight. But I'm a person too! You used to blackmail me, but now you can't. The same tricks that once fooled me now wont get you anywhere. So no Zeus, if we aren't equal even thought we're the Big Three, I can't help you. The change is good. Because Ignorance is your new best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah! What's Michael Jackson doing on my iPod. I am so sick of him. (No offense to MJ lovers... I had a friend who made me listen to Michael Jackson a lot so I'm tired of his music) Delete Delete Delete! Though I must say, what with Zeus being kinda old fashioned and lusty, the song fits him perfectly. Why, I can picture him singing this and dancing and seducing Hera. Haha, can you see it too? :D<strong>

**Songs in this chapter and the previous chapter that are _must _listen tos (according to me, anyway):**

**Falling Slowly, Kris Allen (the actual song is by Glen Hansard, but I prefer Kris Allen's version much more!)**

**Hanging By A Moment, Lifehouse (anything Lifehouse is usually awesome!)**

**What About Now, Chris Daughtry (its pretty good)**

**Ignorance, Paramore (ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME SONGS EVER! :D GO HAYLEY!)**

**Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW IT!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~ I Tripped Over Reality **


End file.
